Digi 'Till I die
by Ben Myatt
Summary: When a corrupt government official decides to demolish Highton view terrace, the digidestined evoke the right to trial by challenge. The challenge - 90 minutes, 22 players, one ball. A simple football game turns into one of the biggest trials they'll face
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor any of the footballers or clubs who will probably make cameos throughout the course of this fic.

Note: this is my second attempt at writing a Football based Digimon fic. You're probably gonna learn more about the game of football than you ever WANTED to know. This is what happens when a Gillingham FC fan writes a fic.

_DIGI 'TIL I DIE_.

_By Ben Myatt._

Prologue:

Kari and TK sat on the wall outside the old apartment building on Highton view terrace, looking out over the shells of buildings long since abandoned to the ever-expanding nature of the human race. Kari sighed.

"Everything's changing around here, TK."

He fixed her with a level stare.

"Y'know, I could've sworn to something like that myself."

She punched him lightly on the arm, a gesture that she could get away with, especially with him. Friendship no longer covered the relationship between these two, a relationship that had progressed down what everyone had presumed to be its natural course almost two years ago. Now, with his arm wrapped securely around her waist, TK felt more than content, despite the bleakness of their surroundings. She leaned into him; her head nestled on his shoulder.

"It's still weird, looking at this place, you know?"

She pointed downwards to the street below..

"That's the place where the first Koromon Tai and I met digivolved into Greymon. You remember that fight?"

He laughed.

"It's not really the kind of thing I'm likely to forget. You did tear up half the street."

"That was Parrotmon's fault!" she said defensively.

He grinned, and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"I know, I know!" he laughed. "It's never your fault when something gets blown up. It's always someone else…Ow!"

He broke off as she brought the heel of her shoe down hard onto his foot. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, Kari in contemplation, and TK in abject pain.

She sighed again.

"Everyone seems to be leaving here, TK. They all seem to be heading out to different houses. I mean, I still come here to visit, but so many of the people who were there for that first Digimon battle have gone." She looked down at her sneakered feet. "You remember Mrs Hiromoto?"

"The Old lady who lived two apartments down? The one with all the cats?"

Kari nodded, smiling slightly.

"She packed up and left a month ago. She'd lived here longer than any of us. I used to half think that she'd been here first, and they'd just built the building around her."

TK recognised when it was time to curtail his girlfriends sadness. Sentimentality for this place was no bad thing, but he wasn't going to let it make her miserable for the rest of the day. The eighteen year old digidestined picked up his jacket.

"C'mon. lets go get a pizza."

She laughed.

"You always seem to know precisely the right thing to say."

"I've always had this way with words."

The made their way down the concrete steps at the side of the bridge to the street below. As they reached the bottom, a man was pinning a laminated sheet of paper to a telephone post. He walked onto the next post, and the young couple walked up to the paper.

They read the first two lines, and as one, their jaws dropped, and their eyes widened.

"COUNCIL OF ODAIBA PUBLIC NOTICE #008765…

…TO THE EFFECT THAT….

…HIGHTON VIEW TERRACE…

…SCHEDULED FOR DEMOLITION…

…TWO MONTHS FROM TODAYS DATE."

The pair looked at each other.

"This cant be true!" Kari cried.


	2. Chapter 1 It's coming home

_Chapter 1:_

_It's coming home…_

The pass was long and high from the left field, and Davis leapt behind the opposing defender, flicking his head slightly to tape the ball onto the ground in front of Kazuo Hinkawa, the left-centre of the Tokyo University midfield. A slight nod from Kazuo in thanks, and then the man was moving away, weaving past the defenders of the second string team. Dean Jackson, a foreign student, moved out into the defence, and neatly took the ball from Kazuo's feet with a perfectly timed lateral tackle.

Just because he wasn't in the starting eleven, didn't mean the guy didn't have skills. He was a regular fixture on the substitutes bench, just waiting for a chance to make it into the team as something other then a second-half player.

Davis grinned, and moved into a position to mark the nearest II-team midfielder. When he'd first come to Tokyo U on a football scholarship, he'd been used to playing in the strikers position, but fast as he was, he'd never felt comfortable up-front, so now he was the starting player on the right wing, known for being able to make darting runs past the opposition, to where he could either pass the ball to one of his other players, or score himself.

Jackson flicked the ball on, and Davis jabbed his leg out the left, cursing as he scraped the ball, but failed to hook it, merely changing its trajectory. The ball went to one of his own defenders, and Davis darted to the left.

"Shinji! Over here!"

Shinji nodded, and whipped the ball in a speedy pass. Davis picked it up on the cusp of his right foot, and darted forward. Dan Linker, another foreign student, moved off at the front, as the second team moved back, defending deep in their own area. Dean Jackson dashed towards him, trying to mark him down.

In these last few minutes of the second half of this practice match, Davis felt the familiar rush of Adrenaline, and grinned viciously. He feinted to the left, and pushed the ball off the edge of his foot to the right. To his credit, Jackson wasn't fooled, and countered by stretching his leg to try and tackle the ball away before the digidestined could pick it up again. But Davis was just too close, and hooked the ball back to his left as Jackson's own momentum carried him past and beyond recovery. Davis heard his friends curse, and dashed forward, a clear view between himself and the goal. The goalie dashed out to meet him, hands stretched wide, anticipating the shot.

Davis drew back his foot, but instead of trying to belt the ball past the keeper, he chipped it to the left, where Dan Linker, in a dash of last minute speed, ran forward, and neatly slotted the ball between the posts.

The manager blew the whistle behind him. There weren't any cheering crowds, no eager spectators, but it didn't matter. Davis felt the same elation he always did, as he tramped into the tunnel that led to the showers.

=============================================================

"Davis!" Kazuo yelled at him.

Davis slipped the headphones off his head. The blaring rock music that had been pounding his eardrums whilst he had been reading reverberated tinnily around the room as he looked up at his friend.

"Hey, Kaz. What do you want?"

"What do you mean, what do I want? You're the one who has the phone call!"

"You couldn't just have told me that."

Kazuo fixed him with a level look. Davis stood up, and hurriedly went to take his phonecall. Picking up the handset, he cradled it between his ear and his shoulder, and starting playing keepy-uppy with the small stuffed ball at his feet.

"Yo?"

"Hey, reprobate!"

Davis sat up in his chair, a huge grin spreading over his face.

"Hey, sis! What are you doing? I thought I told you never to endanger my social life by calling?"

"Since when did I ever do what you told me, dimwit?"

"A valid point. So, how are you?"

"I'm good. I was just wondering what you're doing over the next few weeks?"

"Bumming around the house. Seasons over, and we haven't got any friendlies to play yet, so I'll probably just kick back for a while."

"if you're gonna be bumming around, you might as well do it here. Come back home for a while."

Davis mulled it over. On the one hand, he did miss home, on the other, he didn't want to end up encroaching on the digidestined he'd left behind when he'd accepted his scholarship. He knew for a fact that Kari and TK had gotten together since he'd left. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to face them – especially since when he'd left they'd still been separate. Jun seemed to sense his dilemma, even down the phone line. His reasons for staying in Tokyo were eighteen years old and had blonde and brown hair.

"You might not even run into them, Davis."

"Sometimes, Jun, you're too insightful for your own good. How likely is it that I won't see them?"

"Given the fact that you all seem to be drawn to that damn dingy bar downtown, probably not very likely. But hey, you had to see them sometime, right?"

Davis, despite his misgivings, had the very strong sense of being backed into a corner.

"I'm not gonna win this argument, am I?"

"Nope."

"So I might as well come home, might'nt I?"

"yup."

The young football player sighed, and called out towards his room.

"Veemon, pack up your stuff. We're going home."

=============================================================

"This cant be true!" Tai exclaimed.

"Funny. I said exactly the same thing." Kari muttered. "Only problem being, it is. I went down ton the planning office to check. It seems that despite its historical significance, the council has ruled that they don't want to spend money on doing up Highton View Terrace."

Tai shook his head.

"Surely, if we get up a petition or something…"

"TK's already started, but it doesn't look hopeful. Seems that a lot of people are signing, but the authorities simply aren't listening."

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she fished it out. A text message from TK was sat on the screen.

'Channel 432, NOW.'

She turned on the TV with the remote, and flicked to the appropriate channel. The local news was playing, and a council spokesman, Identified as Ryuhei Hanizawa – city planning official, was standing at a podium.

"…Despite the so-called 'Historic Significance' of Highton view terrace, the local authority feels that the area is outdated and in dire need of renovation. Despite the attempts of some few individuals, who seem to be clinging to the past, Highton View Terrace must accede to the demands of progress, and will be demolished to be replaced with affordable low cost housing. There are also plans to build a large shopping mall, to attract more people to the area."

However, we at the council are not entirely without sympathy for the campaigners, and are aware that many of the Odaiba Digidestined came from the Highton View Terrace apartment block. Therefore, a small monument will be set up inside the shopping Mall, commemorating this first recorded contact between Digimon and human. Now, if there are any questions…"

Kari had heard enough. She angrily reached forward, and switched the TV off again. Tai was leaning back in his chair.

"We've just been damn well outmanoeuvred." Kari snarled.

"It seems so. All that crap about a monument and 'low-cost' housing is bullshit of the rankest kind."

"Huh?"

"Jeez, Kari, do you live in a dream world."

Gatomon grinned from the countertop, but said nothing. Tai glanced at the small white Digimon.

"Or are you too busy making out with TK to notice the world around you? When any kind of official says 'low-cost housing', they're talking cheap and nasty mass-manufactured block housing, that thy can pile disadvantaged people into at minimum cost. IT all looks very good on the charity sheets at the end of the year. The Local officials can give themselves a pat on the back for a job well done, and to hell with everyone else."

Kari was staring at Tai.

"What? I'm not completely stupid, y'know – and I'm not naïve, either."

Gatomon grinned again.

"It's your face that fools people Tai. No-one ever believes there's anyone intelligent behind that mug…" she hastily dodged the cushion that her partner's older brother threw at her.

Kari slumped onto the sofa.

"So what can we do?"

"I don't know." He smiled. "But I've had an idea."

=============================================================

Ryuhei Hanizawa sat at his desk, and pored over the plans for the low-cost housing that was to be erected on the site of Highton view terrace. The plans were impressive. There was to be a minimum of electrical functionality – just enough to get by the inspectors – and a distinct lack of luxury. But that certainly didn't matter to the inspectors. It definitely didn't matter to Ryuhei Hanizawa.

He looked once more at the proposal that had been sent him by the head of SunHei buildings. It was a good proposal. Not only did he offer to do the demolition work himself, but he also offered Hanizawa a prized permission on the staff of his company when the bureaucrat handed in his notice at the end of the project. Of course, Hanizawa wasn't that bothered about that. The kickbacks he was likely to receive from the SunHei administrators were likely to be enough for him to live in comfort and style in an easy job for the rest of his working life.

The very thought of all that money made his hands visibly shake with an almost palpable expectation.

His reverie was interrupted by the intercom. His secretary spoke quietly.

"Sir, A detective and Miss Kamiya are here to see you. They say they represent the Highton View Terrace preservation committee."

Hanizawa scowled, and flipped the finger at the intercom. As if he hadn't done enough to put those crusading do-gooders off the path.

"Send them in."

He arranged his face into an amicable and professional smile, and sat back in his chair as the door opened.

=============================================================

Davis stuffed a bundle of clothes into his bag, as Veemon watched from his favoured position, slouched on top of the dresser.

"So, remind me precisely why we're going home?"

"Because I have a lot of people I'd like to catch up with."

"Uh-huh."

"I've Been away for two years now."

"Indeed."

"And because Jun would nag me something chronic if I didn't."

"Yup, good enough for me."

Davis laughed, and sat on the bed. Picking up his football boots, he flinched at the amount of mud caked onto them before he packed them into his boot-bag. He mentally made a note to clean the damn things when he got to Odaiba – they'd only sit there if he didn't, and he hated mud-stained boots.

"Are we flying or driving?" Veemon asked.

"Driving. It's only a couple of hours, and between you and me, I was never a fan of flying."

"You used to fly around with me all the time."

"Maybe that's where it comes from."

Veemon snarled, and leapt at his partner in one of their occasional mock battles. Eventually, Davis managed to win. By holding Veemon upside down by his legs until the blood rushed to his head. The small, overly dizzy Digimon staggered slightly as Davis put him on the floor. Davis packed the last few essentials he was taking with him. He still had plenty of stuff at home, so taking the entire contents of his dorm room wasn't really necessary. Veemon leapt up to his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"Kaz, I'm taking off!" he called out.

"Have fun." Kazuo called back.

"Not bloody likely." Veemon muttered.

"Be nice."

=============================================================

"What can I do for you, Detective Kamiya? Miss Kamiya?"

"Well, Mr Hanizawa, I'm afraid we've come to put a spoke in your works."

The bureaucrats smile seems pleasant, condescending. Kari took an instant dislike to this man.

"Oh Indeed, Detective? May I ask precisely how you intend to do that?"

Tai got to his feet, and moved over to the large panel window that looked across the city.

"You know, when I was joining the police force, I got the offer of being able to do a degree with my training. I chose Legal history. There are some very interesting rules relating to the Odaiba area, you know."

"Where are you going with this?" Hanizawa said. To Kari, his urbane and polite manner seemed to have slipped just a little bit.

"One of the most interesting rules is that the right to determine any dispute by a duel was never revoked in this area. A little hold-over from the days of the samurai. I've decided, on behalf of the Highton View Terrace preservation committee, to exercise that right."

Hanizawa burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious? A Duel? Did you want to meet with Pistols at dawn? Or did you want me to bring my sword?"

Tai smiled icily.

"That won't be necessary. You see, the definition of a duel can be extended, and I had a little bit of legal consultation on the way over."

Kari wondered precisely where her brother had picked up such a flair for the dramatic. It couldn't have possibly been from her… could it?

"Ryuhei Hanizawa, I officially invoke my right to settlement by challenge."

"This is ridiculous."

"I warn you know, that refusal will count as a victory in my favour. And I bought Kari here to witness this."

Hanizawa looked at him helplessly.

"Name your challenge."

"A game of football."

"Football?"

"Soccer, if you'd prefer. Ninety minutes, eleven players a side, one ball."

"Taichi Kamiya, on behalf of the Odaiba city council, I accept your challenge."

Tai extended his hand, and the other man shook it.

"Match date. A week before the scheduled demolition time?"

"Alright. But I choose the location of the match."

"Agreed."

Tai turned and headed for the door. Kari got up and followed him. It wasn't until they were outside the council building that she breathed again. she turned, and punched Tai hard in the ribs.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me what you were gonna do?" she snarled.

"I didn't want your neutrality to be violated."

She glared at him, and he flinched away, in case she hit him again. He really wasn't sure where Kari had picked up such a mean right hook.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"In truth, I don't know."

She stopped walking, and fixed him with a flat, unfriendly stare. He shrugged.

"I didn't expect him to accept." He sighed. "I think we might have to start giving the guys a call. We need to get a team together."

=============================================================

(a/n)

Yeah, I know, it's not what some of my readers were expecting this week, but hey, with the start of the new season (Gillingham FC, GO!!!) I decided it was finally time to write that football fic I've been meaning to. I had a bit of a false start earlier in the year, but I need something fairly light-hearted to write in the meantime. I know this chapter might seem a bit rushed, but I wanted everyone firmly in place before the fic really gets going, since its going to mostly be in the runup to the actual match.

In case you're wondering about the title, its based on a football chant – it goes like this:

_Digi til I die,_

_I'm digi til I die,_

_I swear I am,_

_I know I am,_

_I'm Digi til I die!_

Oh, before I go any further, I'm starting a kind of daikari club over on my forums – aptly named Motomiya's Barmy Army (no militancy – another football reference!) if you're interested, go to my forum, sign up, join the gang, and I'll start cranking out website stickers.

-Ben.


	3. Chapter 2: Its a beauftiful day

Chapter 2:

It's a beautiful day…

* * *

Davis stuck his key into the front door, as quietly as he could, and opened the lock. He edged the door open, trying to stay as silent as possible. Of course, it was difficult with DemiVeemon's muffled snores coming from his pack.

"What, precisely, are you doing?" Jun asked from behind him.

Davis swore, and glanced over his shoulder. Jun stared at him in bored curiosity.

"Well?"

"Actually, I was planning on going in quietly in case you were still asleep off of your graveyard shift."

"How nice of you. Of course, you weren't planning on say, sneaking in, ditching your stuff, then sneaking out to go to the pub?"

"Why Jun, how can you say such a thing? I'm shocked at you."

"Save it. I'm tired, and I need sleep. Mom's out of town, so go down to the pub and get re-acquainted with Odaiba beer."

"Thought hadn't crossed my mind."

"Of course not."

"It's only because you're forcing this upon me."

"Uh-huh."

"I'd better get my stuff inside first."

"Sounds like a plan."

"And then, under duress, I'll go to the pub."

"GO."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

At that precise moment, the Odaiba digidestined were sat around a table in Liam's pub, listening to Tai. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. 

"I don't believe what I'm hearing." Matt said in a deadpan voice. "You're telling me that we've got to beat a team chosen by The city planning official at football in order to save Highton View Terrace?"

"That's the gist of it." Tai responded.

"…We're boned."

"Not necessarily, we just need a lot of practice…"

"How about some basic skill. Tai, we've let in more than twice the amount of goals than any other team this season!"

"Sometimes it happens to teams."

"I'm the goalkeeper!"

"This could be a problem, yes."

Matt groaned, and allowed his head to sink into his hands. Sora patted him consolingly on the back, and looked up at her old friend.

"Tai, it isn't just a case of us needing practice. We need proper coaching. Most of us aren't versed in any form of real tactics when it comes to football, and we can only just about tell the difference between a defender and a midfielder."

"Defenders are the ones…"

"I know the difference, Tai."

"Sorry."

"But that doesn't really matter. We need to get proper coaching in order to get up to scratch. And no, you can't coach us."

"The Hell?"

"You're not built for coaching, Tai. You can't play out of position, and you aren't that good at letting others know what you are trying to get us to do. We need someone who can teach us all around skills."

"I can…"

"No, you can't."

Tai sat back.

"Alright, let's take a vote on it. Who votes me for coach?"

A stony silence surrounded the table. Not a single hand went up.

"And for a different coach?" Sora asked.

"Aye!"

Tai sat and looked at them. Then he grinned, lifted his hand, and gave them all the middle finger.

"Okay, I guess that's decided. Now we need to find a coach."

"That's the difficult part."

"Yeah, its not like help is gonna waltz in through the door."

* * *

Out in the main part of the pub, the door swung open. Liam Dillon, the Irish owner, looked up with barely disguised disinterest. He'd just begun to turn back towards his newspaper, when he realised who'd just walked in.

"Why, you sneaky bastard, when did you get back into town?"

Davis grinned, and pulled up a chair to the bar.

"Just today. Pint of Carlsberg please, Barkeep?"

Liam smiled in return.

"Alright, but call me barkeep again and you'll be spitting teeth." His face split into an even wider smile. "It's good to see ya again, Davis."

"Good to be back. How's things?"

Liam's smile faded.

"Not too good, me old son, not too good. I take it you ain't seen the papers since you got back?"

"No."

"And since you only watch the sports portion of the news…"

"Current affairs is overrated."

"…Indeed. Then you won't have heard about Highton view terrace."

"What about Highton view terrace?"

Liam reached behind the bar, and pulled out a newspaper. The front headline loudly proclaimed the intentions of the city council to "Reconstruct" the Highton view area. Davis whistled softly.

"That's a really nasty piece of bullshit the councils put together there."

"So the general consensus says. Fortunately, Tai has managed to come up with an equally florid piece of bullshit to counter it."

"Figures. What's he gonna do, nuke city hall?"

"Not quite. He went and quoted an obscure law to the right of challenge."

Davis laughed.

"I'm serious." Liam said.

"I know. I just had a mental picture of Tai in a samurai outfit."

"Heh, if only it were that easy. Tai thought he could bullshit his way out through a technicality – but they guy actually accepted his challenge."

"And this is a problem because?"

"Tai challenged them to a game of football."

Davis's face froze.

"Football."

"Yup."

"Led by Tai."

"Yup."

"The same Tai who passes about as often as Cristiano Ronaldo?"

Liam, being staunchly anti-Manchester United, smiled at the reference.

"Yeah."

"…They're boned."

"That's the gist of it. Most of them don't even know the basics. I wouldn't even dream of trying to explain the offside rule."

"Oh dear god."

"Looks like we can kiss goodbye to Highton view terrace. But at least it won't go without a fight."

"Hmm."

Davis lifted his pint glass to his lips, and drank some of the lager.

"So, where are they all then?"

"Oh, they're over in the dining room, trying to plan. You can join them if you want."

"What are they trying to plan?"

"Last I heard, they were thinking of finding a coach. But Money is a definite problem."

"I'll bet."

Liam fixed him with a shrewd look.

"Say, Davis…"

"No."

"I hadn't even asked you anything!"

"I know what you're going to ask. I'm just a college player at the moment, Liam, I'm not experienced enough to coach them."

Liam rolled his eyes.

"What a crock of shite. Don't think I don't hear the rumours – you've already got clubs in the English Leagues and La Liga looking at you, son."

"A couple of interested parties, nothing more."

"Oh, that's all..."

Davis set his glass down.

"Which rumour mill have you been listening to, Liam?"

"I have my sources."

"Uh…huh."

"Am I gonna have to strong arm you into this?"

Davis sighed.

"There's really no way I can get out of it, is there?"

"Not really."

"You'd better announce me then."

* * *

In the meantime, what had started as a meeting inside the separate room had descended into a shouting match.

"We cant pretend that we're a huge charity case, Sora!"

"I know that Tai, but we cant afford a coach without some financial help!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do? We cant win if we don't get coached, you said it yourself!"

"I know that as well, you jerk!"

"Don't call me a jerk, You whining bimbo!"

Sora's voice raised an octave.

"_Bimbo?__ You ASSHOLE!"_

Tai's voice was steadily raising in volume and pitch itself.

"You know what I mean! You never let anyone else put a point past you!"

"You're calling ME Stubborn?"

"Well, you are!"

Kari turned and glanced at Matt. To her surprise, he was leaning back, with his eyes closed, looking relaxed as ever.

"Aren't you going to defend her?"

"Sora can take care of herself."

"I know, but…"

"How many arguments, precisely, has Tai won over Sora?"

"…good point."

"Feel free to help him if you want."

She laughed.

"I'll pass."

TK grinned from beside her.

"She never fights a losing battle if she doesn't have to."

"I resent that."

"Well, its true."

Cody, sitting on the other side of them, rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't you two start."

Attention had largely shifted off of Sora and Tai by this point, however, the pair were still yelling at each other as the door to the room slid open. Liam stuck his head in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" the big Irishman demanded.

"We were just having a discussion." Sora replied.

"Well, can you keep it down please?"

"Liam, we're all just stressed, okay? We've got a big problem here."

"No you don't."

Tai and Sora both stared at him. The room went deathly quiet.

"What do you mean?" Tai said slowly.

"I mean, you no longer have a problem."

"Oh, that's great, all my worries are suddenly resolved. What the hell do you mean we don't have a problem?"

"Firstly, don't swear at me, it'll get you nowhere. Secondly, I've found you a coach."

"Oh really?"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me. Sit down. Now."

Tai took one look at Liam's face, glanced at Sora, and sat down. Sora followed suit. The Irishman's face just showed that no-one was going to mess with him over this.

"Now, have I got all of your attention? Or do I have to break the table next?"

"We're listening Liam."

"Hard." TK muttered to Kari. She grinned.

"To be fair, this guy just walked into the bar a while ago. He's got the experience though, and if he needs to, he can play alongside you all."

"Always useful."

"And now, to introduce your coach…"

Liam stepped aside, and Kari's jaw dropped.

Davis walked into the room with an air of calm surrounding him. He moved towards the head of the table, and stood there. Then he leaned forward, and placed his hands on the surface.

"I'm told you need a coach, who'll work for nothing. I'm it. I don't pretend to know everything about football. I never have and I never will. What I do know is how to play, and how to teach others to play. Liam's told me all about your situation, but that's not what matters. I'm not here to discuss politics, I'm here to teach you how to play."

He looked around the table, his eyes settling on Kari for a heartbeat longer than the rest, taking in her shocked impression. Then his eyes moved on.

"I hope you guys aren't expecting an easy ride, because that isn't going to happen. Before that match comes around, in a month and a half's time, I'm gonna take you through hell and back. All you can do is be ready. Training starts tomorrow at six AM."

He pulled up a chair, sat down, and grinned.

"By the way, guys, it's nice to be back."

* * *

(a/n)

gah, sorry its been so long. Uni, a lack of FTP access over Christmas meant that this has been a long time coming. As soon as I've gotten settled back into routine, I'll start writing more of this stuff and hopefully of born to run as well.

Not really much else to add.

-Ben


	4. Chapter 3: Noone likes us, We dont care!

Chapter 3: No-one likes us, we don't care!

* * *

After the shocked meeting had split up, the digidestined going their separate ways (with Tai grumbling about a 6am start), Davis was sat on the bar stool, sipping at the pint of Carlsberg he had left at the bar.

He leaned forward, and stared into the reflective surface of the countertop, and grinned. He'd gone away from one football pitch, nearly straight onto the surface of another.

He felt a pat on the back, and glanced up. see a hand hovering in front of his face, he grinned again, and grasped it warmly. Turning, he stood, and pulled TK into a rough hug.

"Hey dude. Long time no see."

"And whose damn fault is that, asswipe?" TK Laughed.

"Mine, allegedly. Wanna drink?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Davis laughed, as TK pulled up the stool next to him.

"So, how's life in the beautiful game?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"So you're not getting looked at by clubs in the English Leagues."

Davis turned and glared at his friend.

"Is there _anyone_ who doesn't know about that?"

"We like to keep tabs."

"So I gather. How's life in the blood-sucking media?"

"You mean Journalism?"

"That's the one."

TK Laughed.

"It's good. I have a lot of fun. Course I'm only a student, so I don't have to take it TOO seriously."

"Great attitude there."

"Life's to short, dude."

"When did you become a hippy?"

TK laughed again.

"I think it was about three minutes after he met you, actually."

Kari pulled up the stool on the other side of TK, and grinned.

"I'm sure some part of you felt I deserved that abuse?"

"Yup."

"Ah, you're probably right." Davis grinned. "So, why don't you give me the complete rundown on the situation here."

"I thought that wasn't going to affect you."

"It won't, but if I'm gonna get my legs broken by a crooked politicians stooges for my trouble, I'd like to know beforehand."

"Fair enough."

* * *

TK Finished his recap, and Davis looked away from his friend. He looked down at the bar, and then slowly began banging his head against the polished wooden surface. 

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic." Kari snapped.

"And stop denting my bar." Added Liam.

"Shut up, the pair of you." He glared at Liam. "And YOU. You didn't even let me in on HALF of what's going on here."

"Would you have said no?"

"Probably not."

"Then what's the problem?"

Davis shrugged.

"Nothing really. I just hate being left out of the loop."

He lifted his pint glass to his lips, and drained it.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow – bright and early."

"Don't remind me." TK groaned.

* * *

Tai glanced around the frost-covered grass field, and shivered. It was five to six, and there was no sign of Davis. Tai glanced at the others. 

"Anyone got his phone number?"

They shook their heads.

"Well… shit."

"Such Language, Tai." Davis said, walking around the edge of the training rooms. He was dressed in a tracksuit, with a net bag full of footballs slung over one shoulder.

"Did you have to get us up so damn early, Davis."

He shrugged. "It's the only time the fields available. You gonna whinge all day?"

"Probably."

"Then go home."

Tai froze.

"What?"

"I don't have any room for someone whose gonna spend their time bitching. You either shut up or you leave, Tai. That clear?"

"…Yeah."

"Good. Here."

Davis picked one of the balls out of the bag, and tossed it to him. Tai chested it down.

"You and Ken go warm up. You two already know the basics, so I'll be relying on you for training groups later."

"Sure thing."

Ken grinned.

"Okay. Catch you soon, Davis."

"There's cones in the shed. Get some sprints in as well."

"Gotcha."

Matt glanced at Davis.

"You want me to do goalie practice with them?"

"No. Come here."

Matt obediently walked over. Davis took another ball out of the bag, and with a marker he took from his pocket, wrote Matt's name on it.

"Get your gloves on."

Matt did.

"Now hold this ball."

Matt took the ball.

"Now, you're going to hold onto that. Because every time you drop it outside of keeping practice, you're going to pay 30 yen into the celebration fund for when we win."

Matt blinked.

"What?"

Davis knocked the ball out of his hands.

"That's thirty yen. I'm counting. Everyone else hear that?"

They all nodded, smiling. Matt swore and retrieved the ball.

"I'm gonna put a notepad on the bench. Every time you knock the ball out of his hands, put a tick next to your name."

He smacked the ball out of Matt's hands again.

"That's sixty. Have fun, Matt."

He went over to the bench, and started writing down the names on the notepad. Matt tucked the ball under his arm, and walked back to the others, glowering.

"This is bullshit. Why do I have to pay."

"It's a learning curve Matt." Sora said.

"Yeah, but why just me?"

Sora shrugged, and knocked the ball out of his hands.

"That's ninety. Thankyou Sora." Davis called over.

She bowed, grinning.

Matt Glowered.

* * *

Tai punted the ball to Ken, who ran it past him. The pair of them went back and forth, moving the ball between them. 

"I presume Davis is planning on making us the strike team."

"Guess so."

They glanced at the running track around the edge of the field, where the rest of the team was running through their 5 laps. Matt was lagging behind slightly, as every time he caught up with the rest of them, someone knocked the ball out of his hands. Davis came over to the pair of them, with a couple of water bottles. He tossed one to Tai, and handed the other to Ken. The three sprawled themselves on the grass, stretching out the kinks in their muscles. Davis glanced at his stopwatch.

"How they doing?" Tai asked.

"A little slow, but generally good. Its nice to see you haven't all become Lardasses in the time I was away."

Tai grinned, and squirted water at him. Davis smiled back.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna work. We're gonna have to do this as a crash course, because we don't have the time to do otherwise. What rules are we playing Tai?"

"I went and worked out the contract with that asshole of a politician two days ago. He agreed to allow five subs instead of three, and we're gonna ditch the off-to-the-side treatment rule."

"That's better than I expected."

"Here's the downside though – the council team plays the local league. They've got top-notch training equipment, facilities and coaching. They've dominated the league five years running. There's even talk of them going pro."

"That's not good." Ken interjected. Davis nodded agreement.

"So yeah, I think the Crash course is the only option." Tai shrugged. "We've also got a venue."

"Oh?"

"Komazawa stadium."

"Big place. They trying for intimidation?"

"Maybe. But it doesn't have a regular team, so no problems with that. I think it's just convenient."

"They gonna sell tickets to it?"

"All complimentary."

"Heh."

Davis straightened.

"Thrilling as this discussion is, it doesn't really change anything. Here's how its gonna work: I'm gonna do defensive and goalkeeper training. I'll take Cody, Joe, Matt, Yolei and Izzy. Ken, you're midfield. Take TK, Mimi, and Sora – put TK on the left wing, Mimi and Sora in the centre."

"Psychological warfare huh?"

"I'm relying on the other team's chauvinism. Tai, you take Kari and play her up front left. Take some cones and work on movement around the box."

"Got it."

"And for gods sake, whatever you do don't start singing football songs whilst your practicing. Hum at most."

"Aw, you don't like my rendition of 'three lions?'"

"About as much as I like Manchester United. Get used to working with Kari – she's going to be our third player up front. Get her thinking about avoiding the Offside as well."

"Going Four-Four-two? I presume you're on the right wing?"

"Yeah. You take that spot when practicing. You know my style better than anyone, so try and emulate me."

"No problem. I'll just hold onto the ball and bitch when I get tackled."

"You're thinking of Tai."

"I'm still here, y'know."

Ken laughed.

"Incidentally, what's the total on Matt's pay-in now?"

"How many times did it get knocked down behind me?"

"Three."

"That brings it to 2100 Yen."

"Heh."

Davis got to his feet.

"Okay guys, lets call the kids in."

Davis blew his whistle as Ken and Tai got to their feet. Taking his notepad from his pocket, he waited whilst the digidestined stopped lapping and came over. They were breathing heavily, but were smiling. Davis grinned. A good run always made you feel better.

"Okay guys, we're gonna take a quick break. Have a drink, but don't stop moving. Walk about, talk to each other, otherwise you're gonna knot your muscles right up. I'll walk around, and tell you who you're gonna be training with."

The look of relief on their faces made Davis smile.

"After that, we'll al do some stretches and you can rest for a while."

They nodded, and headed over to the small shed to get their water bottles. Davis worked out a crick in his neck, yawned, and followed. He went around the group, assigning them to their groups. Finally, he got to TK and Kari, who were walking a little bit away, talking together.

"Okay. TK, you're with Ken. Kari, you're up front with Tai."

TK froze.

"Keep moving!" Davis growled.

TK jumped, and started strolling again. he handed his bottle to Kari.

"Can you take this back for me, love."

"Sure babe."

"Can I talk to you Davis?"

_Oh, shit._ Davis thought. "Sure."

They moved apart a little bit. TK glanced sideways at Davis.

"Why did you just do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You still have feelings for her. I can see it in your damn eyes, Davis. Is that why you separated us?"

Davis shrugged.

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because she's got the pace to be a striker. You don't. you've got the defensive ability and accuracy of a midfielder, though. And I want you as my left-side kicker. I want to know that if I'm on that right flank, I've got someone on the far left whose capable of picking up a cross if I send it that way. That's you."

"So it wasn't because of Kari?"

"No. and she's on the left side as well, because I know how well you two will work together."

"…so you're not going to act on those feelings?"

Davis spun, and looked straight into TK's eyes.

"If I was going to, I'd have done it a long time ago. But right now, I have two months to get you guys into shape for a huge football match. That's my priority. Yes, I do have feelings for Kari, and no, I'm not going to act on them. She's happy, and I'd never spoil that."

TK nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just get good, fast. Save me some damn work." Davis grinned.

They stood in uncomfortable silence for a couple of seconds.

"…Wanna go knock the ball out of Matt's hands a couple times?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Okay, folks," Davis said to his group of five. "The name of the game is defensive training. You're the back four and Goalkeeper, which means that you're at the bottom of the stack – namely, you're propping every other bugger up." 

They laughed. Davis grinned at them. Then he walked over, and knocked the ball out of Matt's hands.

"Goddammit, Davis!"

"Heh. That's the problem Matt. You can put the ball down."

Matt tossed it off to the side of the goal.

"Right. We're working on a very limited timeframe, so I'm gonna throw you right into this. Matt, get in goal."

The blonde man nodded, and went off to stand between the goalposts. Davis turned to the others.

"Okay, can you guys pass accurately?"

Cody nodded.

"I'm decent at passing and dribbling."

"hows your tackling."

"Not great."

"Okay, that's not the priority right now. Today we're gonna work on interception. Yolei, how about you?"

"I've never really played before."

"That's okay." Davis dropped a ball at his feet. "Very simple, don't hit it with your toes. Use the flat areas of your feet. Same goes for dribbling." He tapped the ball in her direction with the inside of his foot. "Try it."

Yolei, tapped it gently back. It rolled to a stop a foot short of Davis.

"Work on getting the power right. Passes require accuracy, okay?"

She nodded.

"Joe?"

"I'm a little rusty, but I can pass and dribble. My tacklings a lot off though – I tend to go for too many slides."

"Like I said, not a problem today. Izzy?"

"I'm in the same boat as Yolei."

"Okay, Joe, you pair off with Izzy and show him basic passing and dribbling. Cody, you do the same with Yolei. I'll go train with matt for twenty minutes, then I'll come back and work with you two for a while."

"Okay, Davis."

He nodded, and headed over to the goal.

"Okay, Matt. What's your main problem with goalkeeping?"

"I keep letting the damn ball through my hands. You know that."

"That's 'cos you're holding it too lightly. Its not a guitar – you don't need to move your hands on the ball to save it, you can do that after you've grounded it. That's what the deal with the other ball is."

"Got it."

"You still have to pay the money though."

"Damn."

"Okay, we're gonna work on saving shots for a little while. Watch me move, watch which way I'm gonna line up, and try and predict the shot. Either palm it away or catch it, doesn't matter. I'm more interested in you learning to predict."

Matt nodded, and got himself into a ready stance.

* * *

"Okay, guys, I've never really coached before, so we're gonna have to wing it. Firs things first, positioning. TK, your job is to make runs down that left wing with the ball, and set up crosses. Mimi, Sora, your job is to win the ball in midfield." 

"We all know the principles, Ken."

"I know, but we've only ever played five-a-side before. A full team games a whole different beast. Okay. We're gonna run it this way. I'm gonna make a run to try and get past you two ladies. You try and win the ball off of me. If you do, pass it out to TK on the left, and TK, you try and make a run along the wing to where that cone is."

"Got it."

"Ok, places folks."

Ken set himself about fifteen yards from the girls, noting their positioning. He ran at them, controlling the ball with the top of his foot. Both girls lunged for him, and he dummied past them, going five more yards before stopping.

"Okay, you're standing in line, and two close together. One of you come a bit back, and be ready to move in if the first person misses. Lets try it again."

He went back to his place, and ran again. This time, Mimi, hanging in front, lunged and missed, but Sora caught the ball clumsily away, chased it down for a yard and passed it to TK, who received and made a short run.

Ken nodded.

"Okay, now change places. But next time, aim for a little in front of TK, so he can get momentum going before he gets the ball. Lets go again folks!"

* * *

"Okay, Kari. Welcome to striker training 101. I am your host, Tai, and you will find me a fair master, if…" 

"Shut up Tai."

"Yes'm."

"What do we have to work on?"

"The offside rule. I'm gonna hang back and pass to you. That line of cones is the defensive line. We're gonna be making running moves, so you need to work on your timing on receiving passes going into the box."

"Then lets get going."

"Yes'm."

The exhausted digidestined sat on the grass of the field. By Ten AM, everyone was breathing heavily. Ken glanced at Davis.

"You know, man. I hate to sound like an expert mathematician here, but we don't have enough people. We've only got one sub."

"Oh, we do, a couple just aren't here yet."

"Who?"

"Jun, for a start. She's better at this game than she pretends. Besides, I owe her for manipulating me into this. She knew precisely what would happen if I went to Liam's."

"Heh. She would, too. That still leaves us a substitute short."

"I gave our other sub a call last night. Willis is flying out here tomorrow."

"Willis?"

"He plays."

"Oh, great. So does Mimi."

"Hey!" the pink haired girl said.

"You worry too much Ken." Davis grinned.

* * *

(a/n) Okay, first of all, I know I say it every time but I'm INCREDIBLY sorry this is late. I've been inundated with work, and had to kinda do that instead of write fanfics. That said, I have a lot more time free right now, so expect me to write a fair few chapters over the next couple of weeks. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for its lengthy absence. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Folks Back Home

Chapter 4: The folks back home

* * *

The hot water coursed over his skin as Davis sighed deeply. A hundred aches and pains slipped away as he relaxed. His hair slicked down, and as he sighed again, he reached around the cubicle for a towel. He turned off the water, and towelled his hair until it was into it usual mussed spikes setup.

He wrapped the towel round his waist, and headed out into the lounge. Jun had already left for the hospital and Veemon was still sleeping, as had become his habit when he didn't have to save the world every other week. He picked up the post and started sorting through it.

"Bill, bill, credit card application, bill, free donuts – no good for guy on diet – bill…"

A gentle cough came from behind him. He closed his eyes.

"Aw, shit."

Turning slightly, he glanced over his shoulder at the sofa. Kari gave a little wave.

"Hi."

"…Hi."

He clutched the towel – which suddenly felt much smaller – around his waist.

"How did…?"

"Oh, Jun let me in before she went."

"Right."

"…You should probably go get dressed."

"Yeah."

"Go."

As he went off into his bedroom, Kari cocked her head to the side.

"Hmm… nice view…"

"Kari…" Gatomon growled.

"What? I'm just admiring the merchandise."

The cat-Digimon rolled her eyes, and settled down on the chair. Veemon walked in from the other room.

"He'll just be a minute."

"I gathered."

"So, what's the occasion?"

"Huh?"

"Well we haven't seen you in a year…"

"And whose fault, precisely, is that?" Kari said, dangerously.

"Its ours." Davis said from the doorway. "Something gonna be made of it?"

Kari looked at him. The traces of stubble were still around his jaw line, but aside from that he looked the same as he had a year ago. Hell, he even still had the goggles perched on his forehead. He hadn't spiked his hair though, giving his floppy fringe a slightly boyish look.

"Like the view?" Davis asked casually.

Kari blushed, realising she'd been inspecting him. "Sorry."

"No problem. You want coffee?"

"No thanks. Tea would be nice though?"

"Coming up."

He busied himself in the small kitchen annexe, hands moving through several operations at once, and preparing himself some breakfast. Kari noted that it was a meal which leant very heavily towards fitness.

"I hope you're taking notes." He said without taking his eyes off his work.

"I'm sorry?"

"This is a sports players breakfast."

She rolled her eyes. He caught the look, and shrugged, lightly frying a brace of eggs. He handed her a steaming cup of tea. She sipped it.

Milk, two sugars. Just the way she always took it.

"You haven't forgotten then?"

"Its Tea, not rocket science."

He finished making his breakfast, and put it on the table, pulling out a chair for her. Veemon and Gatomon took a look at each other, and headed out to the balcony.

"Boy, they sure left in a hurry." Davis said flatly.

"Hmm. Think they're hinting at something?"

"Them? Never. So, what brings you to my neck of the woods, Kari?"

"Oh, I come delivering an invitation."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, Tai asked if you'd like to go and commit some espionage."

"Espionage?"

"Well, he said 'scout the opposition'. I presumed that was what he meant."

Davis fixed her with a level look.

"What?"

* * *

Tai was leaning on the barricade set aside from the training pitch when Davis and Kari pulled up in his Jeep. The young footballer parked, and the pair got out, Veemon and Gatomon following, and greeting Agumon. Davis turned to the elder digidestined.

"Whats up?"

"Not much. The council teams gonna be playing a friendly in about ten minutes. Although a couple of guys on their team NEVER play friendly, if you get my meaning."

"As subtle as you are, I'm sure he gets the idea." TK said from behind them.

Davis spun, and caught the bottle that TK threw to him.

"Cheers."

"No worries."

"So," He continued to Tai, "I presume we have seats for said friendly?"

"Right over there."

"Then lets go. You're making me feel like a coach."

"You ARE a coach."

"Don't remind me."

He grinned at the glares on the faces of the other three digidestined. Sora and Matt were waiting for them at the seats.

"Morning." Matt said.

"Hiya." Davis replied – and knocked the football out of his hands.

"Godammit!"

"Language, Yamato!" Sora snapped.

"Yes dear. Sorry dear."

They quietened down as the teams filed out onto the pitch. The whistle blew, and the match kicked off. Kari glanced across at Davis. He was leant forward, intently watching the match, his eyes flickering across the pitch. She started to speak, then thought better of it.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Tai asked.

"Hmm. Seems they've got a couple of guys who like going into business for themselves."

"Not sure how to exploit it though."

"We'll figure that out later. Do you know their team captain?"

"Mitsaru? Sure."

"Lets arrange a meeting. I want to know what I'm up against."

Kari took a look at the intensity of concentration on Davis's face as the match progressed, and shivered. One thing she wasn't used to seeing was Davis being deadly serious.

"Don't stare, Kari. Its rude." He said.

"Sorry."

"no worries. C'mon. I've seen enough. Lets go get something to eat."

"You only had breakfast an hour ago."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

* * *

The group sat in the small café, watching with a mixture of Awe and Disgust as Davis and Tai tried to outdo each other in a impromptu hotcake eating contest.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing." TK said.

"This is a meal of epic proportions." Matt concurred.

Finally, to the relief of all, Davis pushed aside his plate, and pulled out his notepad.

"Okay, lets get down to business. The council team has a couple of weak spots in their armour – but I'm not entirely sure how to exploit them."

He cracked his fingers, and swiftly drew a team diagram. He circled two of the stick men that represented players.

"These guys weren't playing with the rest of the team. Instead, they were going off on their own – they were passing infrequently, and running across their own guys paths. Now, this could be a pre-fixed plan – a pair of wildcards in the pack, so to speak."

Kari nodded.

"So what do we do about it?"

Davis shrugged.

"I haven't the faintest idea. We're playing two different formations, they're in a central diamond, we're in a flat-back four. But I don't know what we can do yet."

He glanced at his watch.

"C'mon then, you slackers. Lets go get some practice in."

* * *

A collective groan went up around the table.

TK rubbed at the bruise on his knee, and glared at Davis.

"You, sir, are an asshole."

"Its been said before."

"You're also a dick."

"I'm sure I could name several girls who'd testify to the same thing."

"That's disgusting." Kari said.

"I'm a disgusting guy at times. You want an icepack for that?"

"I'll be fine. What possessed you to teach Mimi to slide tackle?"

"You saying she's not good at it?"

"No. I'm saying she's TOO good at it."

Davis shrugged.

"Then where's the bad?"

The pair gaped at him. He grinned.

"There's no arguing with me, is there?"

TK groaned, and shook his head. Davis reached down, and gave him a left to his feet.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?"

"I've got a class to go to." TK said.

"I've got nothing. I'm just gonna head home and have a shower." Kari said. She wrinkled her nose. "I suggest you two do the same."

Davis shrugged.

"I'm headed in that direction. I'll walk you."

"Cool. Gimme a minute to grab my stuff."

"No problem."

She went off to the changing rooms, and Davis began to stretch out some kinks. TK leant against the fence.

"Do you think we can win, Davis?"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"At our current level, not a chance in hell. But hey, that's why I'm here."

"Heh."

"What?"

"You never give up on being the leader, do you?"

"Not generally. Why?"

He shrugged.

"Dunno. I just don't think I ever really appreciated that before."

"better late than never."

TK laughed, and picked up his bag.

"Right, I'm off. Catch you later."

He strode towards his car. Kari came out of the changing rooms, and waved him goodbye.

"All set?" Davis asked.

"Pretty much."

"Then lets head out."

* * *

They walked down the quiet road, Davis barely speaking as Kari filled him in on the various dealings of the digidestined since he'd left Odaiba.

"And then Sora decided she'd have enough, and pushed him over the railing!"

Davis laughed.

"What on earth possessed Tai to go on a river boat with them?"

"Hey, give him credit, it was a decent idea for a romantic double date!"

"Fair enough. But a double date alongside Sora is tantamount to suicide."

"A valid point."

He laughed again. Kari's face turned serious.

"Davis?"

"uh-oh."

"What?"

"You never say my name in that tone unless you're gonna ask something important."

"Why didn't you get in touch."

He was silent for a few seconds before responding. A look of self-mockery crossed his face.

"I didn't feel I was particularly needed anymore."

"What?"

"Everything was settled. The digital world was at peace, you guys were all settling into your lives. I felt out of place."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does. You just don't realise why. I'm a fighter Kari – I'm not used to peacetime."

"We haven't been fighting for years."

"I didn't just mean in the digital world." He said enigmatically.

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"Not gonna happen. I don't want to tell, and you wouldn't like the answer."

He stopped in front of her apartment building.

"Well, I'm gonna go and take that recommended shower. I'll see you tomorrow, Kari."

"I'm gonna get a straight answer from you one day."

"Maybe." He grinned. "But it ain't gonna be today."

She stuck her tongue out, and he laughed before turning and carrying on along the street.

* * *

(A/N) What can I say? I have a whole list of excuses as to why this chapter has been so long in the making, but I cant be bothered to list them here. They're relatively inconsequential anyways. Largely, they revolve around work, and me burning myself out with repeated all nighters. That's not all of it, but it's a big part.

Anyways, this story should start moving right along now – I promise there'll be some exciting stuff next chapter, but for now I have an important announcement to make.

This is going to be my last fanfiction on I'm not gonna stop writing them, but quite frankly, like many others, I'm sick to death of the way FFnet has been treating the people who contribute their writing to this site. As it goes, I've had two stories taken down this past weekend for being in goddamn script format – the amount of bullshit this site has put us through is ridiculous.

And so, as it is, I'm gonna be moving all of my fics over to – a site where they don't try and limit their writers creativity with bullshit rules. Of course, my site will still be running as well, and of course, there is always my DFD forum – for which I'm constantly looking for new members – so much so that soon I'm going to be opening up a new section on it for people who sign up and reach a certain post amount, and the people who donate stuff to my site, with extra stuff in it, such as bonus chapters, fics that don't get seen anywhere else, and more. So go over there and sign up!

That's pretty much it for now folks. Let it be known as a further incentive that I will be starting the next fic in the now infamous series after this one, and that I'm planning on putting the first draft of the first chapter up in said elite members area a full two weeks before it appears on either my main site or my mediaminer profile.

That's it for now, Ja Ne.

Oh, heres one excuse for me not writing this chapter – I was too drunk after Liverpool won the Champions League! UP THE REDS! And I didn't want to think about football before that, because Gillingham got relegated. cries.

Catch ya later, folks! (this rant has added an extra 500 words to this chapter. Heh.)


	6. You're going home in an odaiba ambulance

Chapter 5: You're going home in an Odaiba ambulance!

* * *

Davis swore.

"For the last time, TK, will you stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Running infield!"

"I thought I was meant to!"

Davis sighed.

"Okay, I'll listen if you stop doing _That._"

"Hmm?"

"Sighing everytime you try and explain something."

Davis rolled his eyes, and walked away. TK stared after him for a second, before walking after him, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him round.

"Don't you DARE walk away from me!"

Davis looked calmly at his friend, then turned and carried on walking towards the dugout.

"Hey!"

TK could feel the rest of the teams eyes on him. He stormed after Davis, and grabbed his shoulder. Davis shrugged him off, and picked up his notebook from the bench. Turning round, he looked mutely at TK. The blonde man felt himself going red as Davis drew a quick sketch of a football pitch on the pad, marking in the teams positions. It may have been his imagination, but he thought he heard someone snigger.

"Okay, now…"

"Woah, hold up."

"What now?"

"Did you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

TK glared at him. Davis looked back blankly.

"You are such an asshole."

"What did I do?"

"Never mind. Now, you were going to tell me why I shouldn't come infield?"

"Okay, well what position did I put you in?"

"Left wing."

"Now, what's the job of a left winger?"

"I thought it was standard midfield stuff – move the ball forward, and score if you can."

"No. the job of a winger is to feed the strikers – the central midfielders are the ones who get the goal scoring in. We get to be the workhorses of the team. The ONLY time a winger goes into the centre of the field is to cut in at an angle near the box – you're trying to go in just over the halfway line. I need you feeding the ball to either Mimi and Sora or upfront to Kari and Tai."

"But…"

"No buts TK. I've told you your job, and I expect you to do it."

TK glared at him.

"Oh, you do?"

Davis stepped in close, standing right up against TK.

"Yes, I damn well do." He said quietly. "Don't fight me on this TK. Just accept it, because in the end you're gonna do things my way anyway."

TK carried on staring, mute fury in his eyes. Then he took a deep breath.

"You're right. I'm sorry man, I'm just feeling a little… pressured."

"Fair enough man." Davis grinned. "Alright guys, I think that's it for today. Show's over."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Tai asked.

"About what?"

"Can we win?"

"We're getting better. I'd say odds are fast approaching even."

Davis squinted at nothing, staring into the distance.

"Of course, I have yet to see how we'll work together in a match situation. Can you look up the numbers of some of the local amateur teams?"

"I'll do it." Kari said.

"Okay. Now, where are we going again?"

"First, lunch." TK said.

"You're as bad as Davis." Kari sniped.

"He follows greatness." Davis shrugged.

Kari snorted derogatively.

"And then, we get to go meet the source of all our problems for a public contract signing."

"I thought you'd already signed the contract?"

"I signed the one that determined the outcome of the challenge. This one is the decider of the match rules and conditions."

"And I have to go on TV for it?"

"Sorry."

Davis grimaced.

* * *

Ryuhei Hanizawa's smile seemed impressively genuine when the digidestined stepped into the office. Davis looked at the man who was determined to destroy a part of and suppressed a shiver that ran down his spine.

"Ah, the opposition." The politician said. "And their now infamous coach. Mr Motomiya."

Hanizawa extended his hand. Davis looked down at it.

"Sorry, am I supposed to do something here?"

Hanizawa's smile turned wooden for a second, before slipping back on like a mask.

"Yes, well, that's neither here nor there. We actually have to sign the contract, at the press conference – I've added a few extra details that I'll go over there."

"I don't think so." Tai said. "If you've added anything, we'll discuss it here."

Hanizawa's cold eyes fixed on the policeman. He sighed.

"Very well. As you know, the match is set to be played at…"

"Komazawa stadium. But that's not what this is really about. You're trying to slip something by us, Mr Hanizawa, so why don't you cut to the chase?"

Hanizawa shrugged.

"Very well. Since this is the last contract decision before the match, it's the time for any last minute additions. Here is my last contract stipulation. I submit that Mr Motomiya, as coach, will not be allowed to play."

The room was silent. Then Kari, suppressed fury in her voice, spoke quietly.

"What a crock of shit."

"I beg your pardon, Madam?"

"You heard."

"I think it's a perfectly fair request."

"Alright." Davis said.

"What?" Kari shouted.

"I will not be a part of the eleven members of the team."

Hanizawa smiled.

"At last, one of you see's sense. I presume Mr Motomiya doesn't want to jeopardise his future football career by playing. I doubt the English premiership looks kindly on failed charity players."

"Is there anyone who hasn't heard about that?" Davis muttered. "But in exchange, we're putting in a stipulation of our own."

"I don't think."

"One for the other, or the deals off and I'm in the starting team, front and centre."

Tai glanced and him, his eyes narrowing, but said nothing. Hanizawa stared at Davis then nodded.

"Fine."

"We're picking the referee."

"Not that."

"Then like I said, I'll be front and centre of the starting line up."

"Name your referee." Hanizawa snapped.

"Liam Dillon. He's got experience as a Irish League ref. With him, I reckon we're guaranteed a fair match."

"And you think our referee wouldn't…"

"You know exactly what I think of any referee chosen by you."

"Fine. Now if you follow me, the press conference awaits."

"Yay us."

* * *

As they left the government building, Kari suddenly rounded on Davis.

"You stupid fucking moron! What the hell did you think you were doing in there?"

"Getting us a decent referee."

"At the cost of out best player!"

Davis shrugged.

"Debatable."

"No, it isn't goddamn debatable! You aren't just out coach, Davis, you're our captain as well! We need you in the side."

"We'll see."

"Don't you give me that shit! You may as well have handed him the keys to the bulldozer!"

Davis glared at her.

"Great. That's fan-fucking-tastic. Its nice to know you trust my judgement so much."

TK Stepped in at this point.

"IF you two are finished shouting."

"Oh, I'm far from finished…" Kari said.

"Well I am." Davis said. Then he turned and walked away. Kari stared after him, her jaw dropping. She moved to follow, but Tai and TK both put their hands on her shoulders.

"Let him go. The pair of you need to cool off."

"He's screwed us over, Tai!"

"Bull. You know him better than that."

She glared at him, and caught something in his eyes.

"You know something, don't you?"

"Oh yes."

"Spill it."

"I don't think so."

"Tai…"

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now, would I?"

* * *

Once again, Davis found himself being sworn at by someone.

"You sneaky little bastard. I'll bloody have you."

"Please don't, Liam. Just work the match, okay?"

Liam shook his head.

"Christ almighty, but you're manipulative. Alright, you wee bastard."

"Thanks."

Davis sipped from his pint. Demi-Veemon, who was sat on the bar, rolled his eyes.

"You're not gonna resolve this sitting here, Davis."

"Shut up, Veemon."

"Whats got him worked up?" The Irish bartender asked.

"Oh, he and Kari had a tiff."

"Ah."

Davis glared at them.

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what."

"Like it was some cataclysmic event. It was just an argument."

"Uh-huh."

"There is nothing going on."

"Did I say anything?" Liam asked innocently.

Davis gave him a disgusted look. Beside him, Mimi sat down, looking over the bar at her boyfriend.

"Are you being overly perceptive again, dear?"

"It's a gift."

"If you three are through, I'm trying to kill my braincells here." Davis snapped.

"Tai's coming in a minute." Mimi said. "Kari's coming with him."

"Maybe I'll leave before them."

"You want to be here. He's invited the opposition captain out for a friendly drink."

"Damn. Ah well, guess it was unavoidable."

"What, the captain?"

Davis fixed her with a look, and turned to go to a table.

He waited, until Tai poked his head around the corner.

"IS it safe to come in?"

"Funny, really."

"Surly, isn't he?" Tai said to the tall man accompanying him.

"If he has to put up with you, I can see why."

"Everyone's a critic. Daisuke Motomiya, Hiroshi Kojima. And vice versa."

Davis stood, and shook the council team captains hand.

"Nice to meet you. Your teams impressive."

"Thanks. I wish I could see yours in action."

Davis shrugged. "We've got a couple of friendlies coming up."

"And you're _telling_ me?"

"Only fair, really. We've scouted you."

"Good for you."

"You've got a couple of wildcards in midfield."

Kojima pulled a face.

"Ah. Them. Miyohoshi and Tenzan. They like to go into business for themselves. And they are firmly in Hanizawa's pocket."

"I gather you share our opinions of the good councillor."

Kojima made a disgusted noise.

"I cant think of anyone I'd like to strangle more."

Davis glanced at his watch.

"Ah, I gotta go, guys. It was nice meeting you, Hiroshi."

"You too. I look forward to watching your matches."

Davis got up, and grinned.

"See ya there."

"You not waiting for Kari?" Tai asked.

"I'm sure I'll survive. Say hi to her for me."

Tai shrugged. Davis turned and headed for the door. As he stepped out into the dark street, he was smiling. He found her rather liked the opposing captain, and he started the walk home.

His attention was snapped back to the road as he passed and alley, and two masked men holding baseball bats stepped out into his path.

* * *

(A/N): Ha Ha! First cliffhanger of the fic! I PWN J00!

cough Sorry.

Well, any of you who are versed in the rules and subtleties of Professional Football may have got the sneaky that Davis pulled. But I'm not gonna tell the rest of you. Heh. In case you're wondering about the council teams names, they're all named after some of my favourite wrestlers – NOAH's Mitsuharu Miyoshi, AJPW's Satoshi Kojima (That dude rules!) and NJPW's Hiroyoshi Tenzan.

That's your useless trivia fill for the day. Catch ya in a couple of weeks – or maybe even this week!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6: Digidestined Tralalalala!

_**Chapter 6: Digi-destined, Tra-la-la-la-la!**_

* * *

"I don't suppose I can talk my way out of this one, can I?" Davis asked.

The two men grinned behind their masks.

"…Didn't think so."

He turned, and tried to sprint away, but a sharp crack against his knee quickly put paid to that plan. He rolled, and tried to come to his feet again, but the studs of a football boot slammed into his gut, driving the air from his lungs. Lying there gasping, he saw the men raise their bats…

The beating didn't take long. They hit him across his ribs, across his spine. His back arched, spasming with each attack as the metal bats slammed into him. Finally, they stopped.

"A little message, courtesy of Mr. Hanizawa." One of them said cordially.

Davis tried to say something witty, but since he was finding it difficult to breath, he decided against it. The two men walked to a waiting car, and drove off. Davis began crawling back to the bar. He was within reach of the door when he passed out.

* * *

When he came too, the first thing he noticed was the ceiling. It wasn't his usual blue-with-the-odd-football-shaped-dent ceiling. Instead, it was an even cream white, with the occasional black stain.

The second thing he noticed was the throbbing pain in his ribs. Gingerly, he reached under the sheet and prodded his side. A fresh burst of pain was his reward, but from his rudimentary medical knowledge, he didn't think anything was broken.

The third think he noticed was a gentle snoring. He blinked, and glanced over to his left. Kari was sat in the large armchair beside his bed, her head tilted back slightly and a snore escaping her lips. Davis suppressed a giggle, partly because he knew a fresh rush of pain would accompany them, but mainly because he had no desire to wake her – despite the view to the back of her throat, she looked adorable.

Demi-Veemon looked up from the bottom of the bed, where he'd been sitting.

"What time is it?" Davis asked quietly.

"About eight. How do you feel?"

"Like two guys hit me repeatedly with baseball bats, funnily enough."

"Hilarious. Anything permanently damaged?"

"Only my ego. They catch the guys who did it?"

He already knew the answer.

"No."

"Heh. Too much to expect, really."

"You know who they are?"

"I can make an educated guess." He shrugged. "but it doesn't matter now. At least it wasn't one of the others."

Veemon nodded. To his left, Kari began to stir. The door gently opened, and Jun looked in.

"Hey, reprobate."

"Hey sis. Whats the word?"

"Blind luck. Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

"I could tell."

"So what now?"

"Hmm?"

"You gonna tell the cops who they were?"

"No point. There's no evidence, no solid facts. Just the statement of a guy who'd been in a bar for a good portion of the night."

She nodded. As she did so, Kari opened her eyes. Davis glanced at her.

"Morning. Nice Coma?"

She glared at him. He grinned slightly.

"When did you wake up?"

"A little while ago. No big. How long have you been here?"

"Since they brought you in." Jun commented from the door. "She rode with me."

He glanced at Kari again. She looked away.

"Thanks, Kari."

Jun broke into the uncomfortable silence.

"On that note, she's leaving now so that the doctor can take a look at you. You'll probably be out by this afternoon, Davis."

"Suits me. See you soon."

Kari nodded, and headed for the door.

TK was waiting for her in the lobby.

"How is he?"

"He's awake. Doesn't seem to have been to badly hurt either."

TK smiled.

"So they hit him in the head then?"

Kari glared at him.

"…What did I do?"

She sighed.

"Sorry. Long night."

HE went over to her, and put is arms around her. She leant into him for a couple of seconds, then pushed off him again.

"We should go to practice."

"I don't think…"

"She's damn right you should."

Davis, tucking in his shirt, followed by a worried looking Jun and a bored looking doctor, walked out of the corridor into the lobby.

"And I'm damn well coming with you."

Kari looked shocked.

"But… Davis."

"But nothing. I hate hospitals. Lets go."

TK glanced at the doctor. He shrugged.

"All he has are some bruised ribs. Nurse Motomiya is going with him to keep him from getting too strenuous, and I'm assured that he's just going to be coaching rather than playing."

Davis nodded eagerly.

"So lets get the hell out of here." He thought for a second. "Please."

TK couldn't help but laugh at his pleading tone.

"Alright. I'll give you a lift."

As they headed for the door, the doctor stopped them.

"Ah, Mr Motomiya?"

Davis glanced back at him.

"Coach them well, please. I've got 2000 Yen riding on them."

* * *

Davis was still laughing when they reached the training pitch. He hadn't stopped when the piled out of the car, and when they finally got out of the changing rooms and onto the pitch, Davis was just about finishing his fit of giggles. He was clutching his aching ribs with one hand, and his notepad with another.

"Are you done?" TK asked politely.

"Oh yes. Now, where the hell are the rest of them?"

"On their way."

"Okay, then you three can practice corners for a minute. TK, you're taking, Kari, on attack, Jun defending."

The trio nodded, and made their way to their position. Davis walked over to where TK was preparing.

"Don't hit it straight. When you do that, it's too easy for the defender to pick up on."

He gestured at Jun.

"Look at her position – she's between Kari and you. You need to curve it round her."

"Got it."

"Don't just try and hit it far enough either. Place it. They're gonna be relying on you to feed them that ball."

TK nodded and took three paces back. Davis flinched as his ribs twinged, and stepped back to watch. The Ball flew in – too tightly. Jun leapt up, and headed it away. TK swore.

"Don't worry about it. You pulled the curve in."

"I can't curve it any further than that."

"It isn't about the angle, it's about the placement. Aim a little further to the left when you take it, and it'll curve that bit further."

TK placed the ball, and took his run up. The ball curved gracefully past Jun, and Kari volleyed it into the empty net. Davis nodded in satisfaction.

"That worked. Nicely done, TK."

He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Of course, practicing this move would be marginally more effective with a goalkeeper."

"You Rang?" Matt said, walking up behind them. Davis looked to the sky.

"I said 'of course, practicing this move would be more effective with a goOWWW!"

Sora raised her foot from Davis's and smiled sweetly.

"Don't be mean."

"Me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in his office, Hanizawa was looking out of the window at the proposed area of his new "low-cost housing" initiative. Behind him, Miyohoshi and Tenzan shifted nervously. Finally, the corrupt politician turned round.

"Good job." He smiled. "Now, you're sure there was no permanent damage to him?"

"No sir. Just a warning, like you said."

"Excellent. My secretary will organize your usual bonus. Now, what do you think of the rest of their team?"

Tenzan shrugged.

"Amateurs. They're brave, there's no denying that, but they don't have the skill of our team for the most part. Taichi Kamiya and Ken Ichijouchi could cause trouble, but they're two in a team of eleven, and that leaves their defence wide open."

"So, no point in 'dealing' with them then?"

"Not really sir, although if you want us to…"

"No… no. Just leave them for now. Their folly will come back to haunt them soon enough."

* * *

Davis blew his whistle, and the rest of the team stopped. He gingerly touched his aching ribs as he called them over.

"Okay guys. The time is nearly upon us. We've got two friendlies lined up, then we have the big match." He smiled. "Fortunately, everyone is now here."

Willis stepped around the side of the fence, grinning widely at the various levels of abuse the digidestined were handing him for being late.

"Tough crowd." He grinned at Davis.

"You have no idea. Okay, listen up. Ken is taking my place on the right wing, and I want you all to look to him for leadership – because god knows, don't look at Tai."

"Hey!"

"You know its true, stop whining about it. Now, The council team plays a fairly regular offside trap, but that's easily sprung with practice. But for the loved of god, keep your eyes on Tenzan and Miyoshi. Those guys will break legs for fun if they think it'll do the job."

He smiled slightly.

"I speak from experience. Now get back to work!"

They grinned, and tramped off back onto the training pitch. Davis watched them run through their routines, the smile fading from his face.

They were running out of time.

* * *

(A/N)

I'd comment on how ridiculously late this chapter is, but by now its kinda a moot point. Needless to say, I had my reasons – largely a very heavy workload at Uni.

I know a lot of people have been waiting for this chapter, and I know it isn't the best, but it takes a lot to get back into the swing of fantasy writing after what I've been doing this past six months, which, combined with the fact that my old laptop died and I lost EVERYTHING, was a telling factor in this.

Unfortunately, as much as I love writing fanfiction, there comes a point where I have to prioritize, especially when I'm looking to make a career out of writing. When I'm writing fiction all day for Uni work, it takes a lot more energy than I have to boost yourself into writing recreationally as well. Fortunately, my course is finished until after Christmas, and then I'm only in one day a week, so hopefully, I'll be able to provide a few more chapters for you.

-Ben


	8. AnnouncementFinale

**_Digi Til I Die: The final strike._**

**_

* * *

_**

_First things first: A Message from Ben._

Well folks, you know how I hate to do this stuff. I hate leaving a fic unfinished, but the fact is, this is where the saga (hah!) of Digi til I Die ends.

Also, and this is the real important bit, this is where my 'career' as a Digimon fanfiction writer ends – at least the part where I write long fics.

The fact is, that as much as I loved writing Digimon fanfiction for over 5 years, I've reached a point where the time has come to move on. Don't get me wrong, its been great writing for all you folks, but I simply cant do this anymore.

The problem – for lack of a better word – is that fanfiction simply doesn't hold my interest any more. As a writer, there was only so far I could go with fanfiction, and I've moved beyond that point. I love writing, I really do, but I have to focus my writing on my original stories. I've come up with a whole new cast of characters, I'm getting published in an E-Zine next month, and I'm part of a short-story performance group in Liverpool. As a writer, fanfiction doesn't have a part to play in that anymore.

I know it sounds corny, but this is a decision I wrestled long and hard with – I've enjoyed writing fanfiction, but I just don't have the passion for it any more, and when you lose the passion for something like this, then its time to quit.

Heh, it seems like only yesterday that people were talking about As Long As she's happy, and how they liked the series. I've loved every minute of writing my fanfiction, and I hope you've all enjoyed the ride.

Davis, Kari and the gang were never MY characters. It's been fun looking after them, but my own characters need my support now. They're just children, and they need me to help them grow.

As for my website – well, I'm kinda gonna leave it as is. No-one really visits it any more anyways. But the digifiction domain forums are another matter entirely. With the help of the moderating staff, I plan to turn it into less of a Digimon-fan-forum and into a place where Digimon fanfiction writers can come and get good advice, valid criticism and help with their stories and ideas. I hope to see you all there.

I may be retiring from writing fanfiction (with the exception of a short goodbye piece) but I want to be someone who can show everyone where writing fanfiction can take you. I started writing to escape my everyday life, and it gradually became a labour of love. If it wasn't for fanfiction, I wouldn't be where I am today – at university doing a creative writing course, a soon-to-be-published author (heh, in an e-zine at least, for now) and a performing storyteller. Don't let anyone ever tell you writing fics is a waste of time, and don't let anyone grind you down.

And if you see a book in the future with the name "Ben Myatt" on the spine, email me, and I'll be happy to sign it for you. I owe you guys that much at least.

Love you all

-Ben.

* * *

_**DIGI TIL I DIE: The Finale.**_

_The following is a somewhat brief synopsis of the events that would have been detailed in the final chapters of Digi Til I die – which, in fairness, has all the plot depth of a puddle._

_

* * *

_

Kari and TK's relationship has begun to crack under the strain of preparing for the match, and the cracks are showing. After the pair argue during a friendly match, Davis has a go at them both afterwards, before storming off. Reluctantly, the pair come to the conclusion that their relationship isn't working, and decide to split, at least temporarily.

As the day of the big match approaches, the team all prepare for it in different ways. Tai files reports at the police station. Ken and Yolei walk alongside the river, talking and Davis goes down to the stadium to sit and soak up the atmosphere. But gradually, they begin to converge on the practice fields where they've been working so hard for the big day. Sitting around the centre circle on the practice pitch, they discuss their chances and their hopes for the future after the match. Kari looks across at Davis, and can see that the manager is distracted. Gently, she takes his hand, and the pair sit and watch the sunset.

The day of the match, the team makes their way to the stadium, accosted individually by reporters and well wishers. Davis gives his final talk to the first team before they head out onto the pitch.

Although the digidestined play well together, with Matt in particular making some stunning saves – especially from a free kick by Kojima. However, he is helpless to stop the rebound, as Miyoshi – one of the two men who assaulted Davis, heads the rebound in for a goal, although the digi's attempt to fight back, the mounting pressure from the council team silences the crowd as their strikers put away another goal to make it 2-0. as the half time whistle blows, the digidestined trek dejectedly to the dressing room.

Davis tries to rally his teams spirit at half time, and even though they are down, the cries of the people who support them in this battle echo through the stadiums corridors, inspiring the team. As they head out onto the pitch, a glimmer of hope shines for the crowd.

Those hopes are quickly dashed, when Willis, playing on the right wing, is injured in a brutal tackle by Tenzan – The other mugger from earlier in the story. Liam, as referee, cannot send the man off, but does yellow card him and allow a substitute. Davis plays his trump card – although the contract for the match prevented him from being in the starting eleven, it said nothing about him coming on as a substitute. The crowd goes wild as Davis – wearing his number 22 shirt – makes his way onto the pitch. As he prepares to take the free kick near the opponents box, he hears the crowd begin to sing the anthem associated with camaraderie, teamwork and friendship in football – the song "You'll Never walk alone."

The song is taken up by the rest of the fans in Komazawa stadium supporting the digidestined, and the air rings with the words of encouragement. As the song ends, Davis takes the free kick, arcing it into the Box, onto Tai's waiting head. The crowd goes wild as Tai heads the ball into the back of the net, scoring the digidestined's first goal of the match, and bringing them back into the game.

Although the council team closes up in defence, the digidestined rally, with TK, Sora, Mimi and Davis making a swift, passing attack up the field, weaving through the opposition. In a final, brilliant dash, TK passes the ball back to Davis, who shoots it home to bring the digidestined level.

Time begins to run out, with the prospect of penalty kicks approaching, when Kari receives the ball. She has plenty of options, but in the dying seconds of the game, she weaves around Miyoshi and Tenzan, avoiding their brutal tackles, and shoots the ball under the goalkeeper into the back of the net.

As the whistle blows for the end of the match, the winning goalscorer celebrates by kissing the manager of their team full on the mouth in the centre circle.

In the aftermath, Highton view terrace is refurbished and revamped into a more upbeat housing area, and the digidestined go back to their daily lives.

All except one. After he and Kari embark on a relationship, Davis is approached by scouts from FC Tokyo, who offer him a place in their squad. The leader of the digidestined gladly accepts, and in the final scene of the fic, runs out onto the pitch – as a representative of his country in a friendly against England at the Japan National stadium, with Kari, TK and the rest of the digidestined cheering him on as part of the sell-out crowd.


End file.
